Valentine's Day
by scarlett2112
Summary: To fool the tabloids, Hollywood starlet Elena Gilbert agrees to another arranged date on Valentine's Day. How genuine can it get?


**_Happy Valentine's Day_**

* * *

The traffic is horrible today. Again. Elena tries to focus on what her manager's saying but it's not easy when the car keeps hopping, not moving any significant distance. It's unnaturally hot, she's tired, having been at a photo shoot since early this morning and Caroline's cheerful voice over the excessively, annoyingly so, sweet music on the radio is more than she can tolerate.

"Why does everyone lose their minds on this bloody holiday again?" she interrupts the flood of information flowing ceaselessly out of Caroline's mouth.

"It's tradition, Elena. People love "love". They feel good about themselves when they can make their loved ones feel special. Wait until you have someone, then..."

"But I can't exactly _have someone _when you and Richard keep telling me who to be seen with, how to answer every question, not to date... I swear if I told you I feel horny you'd snatch someone off the street within minutes as well."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" Elena's confused.

"Feeling horny?" Caroline winks.

"No, and if I was I certainly wouldn't tell you," she snaps, running her hand through her sweat dampened roots.

"Well," Caroline's already added Elena's _feminine needs_ to her mental list of things to plan, "you know I'm all for it, it's healthy, I always tell you to loosen up, but you obviously can't do that with your Valentine's date."

Elena snorts. "Obviously. Sounds logical."

"Elena," her manager uses her most parental tone. "You know how it is. You don't have a suitable... boyfriend. Or a trusted friend who could fill in, or a..."

_That stung._

"Can you just... stop? I'm tired of your schedule, it's my life you're sorting out. Before I could get a word in edgewise, you patented it, and packaged it, and slapped it on a plastic lunchbox, and now," she bangs the arm rest.

Caroline's caught of guard by Elena's out of character grumpiness. "What's gotten into you today? Is it your co-star? I know you're not exactly thrilled about being paired with Mason Lockwood but he's Richard's..."

"I know," she snaps, "I'll handle Mason. He's not the best partner but he's manageable. I just... I don't want to do this anymore," there, she finally said it. It started a few years ago when the public wanted information about her life outside of the bubble. She values her privacy a great deal but she did understand the rationale when her manager and publicist wanted to give them something to support her newly increasing popularity. She agreed to an arranged Valentine's date with a guy that Caroline found, letting her choose the restaurant and places they should be seen at.

It led to happy and romantic staged pictures of the two of them, reports on 'Entertainment Tonight', the tabloids and within a month it was over. They let the press speculate, did he break her heart or was it her who broke his? He couldn't handle her popularity and busy schedule, or, perhaps someone else caught her eye?

Still, it was _publicity, _and it worked like a charm. Her fans could identify with her as a person, not just her characters, which was the point of it all. Since it worked so well the first time around, of course Caroline decided they should repeat it again the next year. Elena wasn't happy but since it was only one night, she eventually caved, rationalizing that it was a small price to pay to get them off her back. Actually she was astonished when the fans bought it again and the third year as well.

And now, she feels like she's losing herself.

She hates it, especially the fact that they choose her a date. It's the same recipe every year, a good looking guy who treats her like a princess, showers her with affection, spoils her like she's royalty all the while making sure the public gets a bird's eye view and when the night is over, he walks away with a nice paycheck in his pocket.

"I'm not your puppet Care and am perfectly capable of finding a date for myself," she adds, tapping her finger on the armrest.

"May I remind you, that you're the one with trust issues? You never date, Elena which is why we started this in the first place. We wouldn't want your fans or the press to wonder why you're such a recluse in your private life."

Elena winces, she must admit there's a grain of truth in what Care's saying, but can anyone really blame her? With her history? That's another thing that was neatly altered for the public's consumption. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't a complete truth either.

Sensing she's made her point and taking advantage of Elena's momentary loss for words, she resumes going through the schedule. "So, you have reservations at Lily's. You will go to the bar first for a drink, the bartender already knows what you like, he'll serve you before you ask. _He'll_ arrive a little while later, apologize for keeping you waiting and then you'll be seated at the table. This one's slightly aloof, so the display won't be too obvious. You pick from their five star menu, enjoy the meal and he'll surprise you with a small present, a little show for other guests. From there, you'll leave together to make an appearance at Skybar, mingle, share another drink. Afterwards, he'll take you home. A kiss would be nice but I don't want to push your buttons more than I already have so you can play shy, smile for the cameras and go inside," she ends her speech right at the same time the car stops in front of the restaurant.

"Is that all?" the frosty tone is rather alarming and Caroline looks at her more closely. "I've had enough of being bossed around, my wishes ignored, I need to feel like a normal person. The first nice guy I run into will be my date, not some hired idiot that wants to be on the news for one fucking day. And don't worry, I'm an actress, no one will suspect it's fake."

"Elena, that's a very bad idea, you could get yourself into a potentially dangerous situation," Caroline expresses her disapproval. "How many nice guys are running around looking for a date on Valentine's? Let alone some crazy fans or stalkers or..."

"Enough," Elena yanks the car door open, "I'm going inside. You are not following me. And call off the dog you hired for tonight."

"He's not a _dog_," Caroline takes offence, "he's..."

"I don't want to hear it. Go home, I'm leaving," she turns her back to the car, striding across the road. For a second, Caroline holds her breath as she cuts in too close to a honking Beamer. She quickly jumps out of the car, following her friend inside the restaurant.

* * *

She's never been here, and despite the fact that Lily's has changed ownership at times through the years, the place has been a fixture in Hollywood for decades. lt's a classy joint, Elena decides when she steps inside, pausing to read a short history of the place. The restaurant, which has been open in much the same state as its current form since 1919, has served as a space for deal making—both over dinner and via the neighborhood's first pay phone. Many a script draft has been read while writers waited with bated breath, sipping on the restaurant's famously stiff martinis; and many contracts have been signed, propelling some of Hollywood's most beloved stars.

The air conditioning's working just fine, not too cold but a welcome relief from car. The interior of the cream-colored building consists of two large rooms. The bar is located in the newer one, a cheery area decorated with wallpaper depicting a bucolic scene with pheasants. Just from a short perusal, she prefers the older dining room, where the lighting is lower and conversation takes place against the background noise of the grill man cooking steaks behind the counter.

She's certain she could sit in this environment and feel part of the past without being entombed in it. Engrossed in her thoughts, she startles slightly when the receptionist casually addresses her.

"May I help you?

Elena looks at the young man's card and relaxes. He looks genuine, no overt attempts to impress her. She gives him a small smile. "A reservation for Miss Shaw, Vincent is it...?"

"Certainly, _Miss Shaw, _it will be ready in a couple of minutes. Let me take you to the bar, our bartender will be more than happy to offer you a drink. On the house," he bows his head and leads her to it.

"Thank you," she appreciates his effort to find her a comfortable place while the bartender is already sliding a drink in front of her.

"I'll be back for you as soon as your table's ready. When your guest arrives..."

"No, there's been a change in plans." At least she hopes Caroline's taken her advice and wisely called this off. "I'm planning on enjoying a good meal in your lovely establishment."

"Enjoy your drink, Miss Shaw." Vincent disappears like a ghost and leaves her to her thoughts. She didn't exactly think this through, she's no doubt set herself up for some embarrassment. Taking a gander, every direction she looks, people seem to be happy, laughing, smiling, blushing and apparently enjoying this stupid holiday. Why didn't she just go home? Emptying half her glass with one swallow she notices Caroline's head carefully peeping around the corner. Feeling her face heat up in anger, she's instantaneously pulled out of her depressing thoughts. She's so mad her fingers are actually trembling as she shoots a quick text to her _bossy _manager.

_Get out of this place or I'll start screaming and make a scene._

She gives her a one long nasty look from where she's sitting. Considering Caroline's quick look at her phone and then back at her, she aware she overstepped her boundaries. Elena watches her quick retreat with a certain satisfaction when the view is blocked by a male figure in a suit. He sits right next to her and Elena turns her eyes to him , her face must be showing surprise at the insolence. He doesn't look at her though. He thanks the bartender for the glass of 'Pappy Van Winkle's Family Reserve' that magically appears in front of him. Is he a regular patron of this fine place? A millionaire perhaps? _He actually looks like one..._

Unexpectedly, he looks straight at her holding her eyes captive. His, are the brightest blue she's ever seen. She blinks then quickly takes her glass and finishes its contents.

"I think Valentine's, in the public eye might require something stronger," the stranger's deep voice rumbles next to her.

Startled, she looks up just as the bartender, Matt, lays a glass of the Van Winkle in place of her empty one. That guy must have some kind of telepathic connection with the blonde behind the bar?

"I'm sorry, I'm Damon Salvatore. I don't mean to intrude, I get the feeling that you're not exactly having a good time and today, everyone should, Miss...," he pauses.

"We won't pretend you don't know who I am, Mr. Salvatore?"

"I didn't want to be rude and address you as someone I actually _know_, when it's not the case. Of course your face is a shining star on the Hollywood sky...," he hints to give her a bow, but somehow, it doesn't feel like mocking, it seems genuine, considerate even, he doesn't want to draw attention just pay respect. And she shouldn't have come up with such a self-absorbed comment.

"It's alright, Mr. Salvatore, I was actually a bit rude myself. Appearing in movies doesn't make me any more special than anyone else, my apologies..." Looking to the receptionist, she considers the time they've had her waiting. She should probably accept defeat and leave. A nice warm bubble bath and a free evening without any interruptions sounds heavenly... "I'm sorry, you were saying...?" she realizes Mr. Salvatore's not done with the conversation, he must be really bored or also waiting for his date?

"I was just wondering who in their right mind got reservations at Lily's which I know for a fact is not an easy task, especially on one of the busiest days of year and then keep _you _waiting?" he shakes his head.

"If you must know, I'm the one who called the date off and the reservation was mine, or at least my manager arranged it," not that is any of his business but she's past the point of caring as a new wave of irritation at Caroline and her publicist floods her senses.

"I guess you wouldn't have trouble with reservations anyway, I imagine they'd be thrilled to have you here anytime."

"I guess you don't have trouble making reservations yourself," she retorts.

"Touché," he gives her a small apologetic smile. "I have my ways," he adds mysteriously.

"Well, thanks for the chat, I think I'll be leaving," she reaches for her bag.

"Now? Why?" he looks sincerely concerned and Elena finds herself considering if he's not a decent actor himself.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said more coldly than she intended. "Today of all days is not a good day to go out without a date, am I right? They haven't even escorted me to a table yet..."

"I think they probably got the wrong instructions. If you were supposed to come with a date, they'd wait..."

"I know how it works, Mr. Salvatore and for me it stopped working the minute I called the date off," she slips off the stool.

"I have a proposition," he blurts out quickly to stop her. She actually pauses and looks at him curiously. "Be my date for tonight. Give me a chance... what do you have to lose and you may just have a nice time. This restaurant has a fine cook if you've never eaten here and I promise I'll steer clear of personal questions."

_Is she really considering it? _They look at each other expectantly and right at that moment Vincent, the receptionist chooses to return.

"Miss Shaw, Mr. Salvatore...," he adds when he notices her company. "Miss Shaw's table is ready..."

_Does everyone know him here? _Now it's time to tell _Vincent_ she's leaving. She opens her mouth to inform him of her impending departure but that's not what comes out. "I'll be having dinner with Mr. Salvatore."

If Vincent's surprised, he doesn't show it and gestures for them to follow. He leads them to a secluded table far from the entrance. The restaurant is full, not a single table is available except for theirs which is now claimed. Damon holds the chair so she can sit and they thank Vincent for his services. The receptionist wishes them a _lovely _ evening, Elena finds herself thinking if this is a special wish on Valentine's Day or his usual line.

"You must call me Damon," he draws her attention as soon as he's seated in his own chair. "It'd feels odd, having Valentine's Day dinner with someone who calls me Mr. Salvatore, that is my father."

His smile is charming and yet a bit boyish and she doesn't hesitate a second.

"Then you must call me Elena."

* * *

It doesn't take long for her to relax. Whether it's the natural conversation they're having, the Van Winkle she had earlier, or the atmosphere of the place she doesn't know but frankly, it doesn't matter as she's having a pleasant evening in one of the most beautiful restaurant she's ever been. For her, though, the soul of the place is the waiters. Their ages are advanced, yet the term avuncular hardly comes to mind. Outfitted in red bolero jackets held closed with one button, they are the dignified heirs to a tradition in which being a waiter was a stately occupation.

It takes a little longer before they get their meal, but then the waiter, a nice gentleman with the name Rudy, brings them a small box and an apology with their meal. While Damon gets another glass of his $1900 a bottle bourbon and a heart shaped box containing a half heart shaped lapel pin, her box contains a simple bracelet with the same 'half heart' symbol.

"It's beautiful...," Elena's stunned, she knows it's silly but she doesn't even remember when something unexpected delighted her so much.

"May I?" she can hear the smile in his tone and knows he's pleased as well although she doesn't look at him. She holds out her hand and he carefully fastens the bracelet on her wrist.

"Thank you...," she means it, although it's silly, this is what the restaurant offers to their guests on Valentine's, but this evening... it's thanks to him that she feels like a normal person for once, having a date, one that she arranged herself for once.

"I'm glad you're enjoying our evening," he simply answers. "We should probably eat, before this yummy looking meal gets cold."

When she finally raises her eyes from the bracelet, she notices he's wearing the lapel pin too.

* * *

The dinner is delicious. They have Bouillabaisse Marseillaise with Shrimp, Lobster, Mussels, Clams and Cod and once again she can't remember when it was the last time she enjoyed a meal in a restaurant so much. She feels so at ease, enjoying herself, she could probably talk to him about anything and everything. When he asks about her_ date_, she finds herself telling him the story.

"I'm... not good at socializing, which is kind of shocking, I know. I do that often, I mean, play the role of a skilled hostess, or a famous movie star but I'm not that person, I don't know if that makes sense but it is what it is..."

_How ridiculously she behaves... _What is she even doing here? This is something she never does. He could be a reporter for all she knows, except some tabloid scribbler wouldn't be sitting at Lily's in a Dior suit and a diamond studded Rolex on his wrist. Still... she doesn't know him.

"It does make sense, what I don't understand is, why do you let your manager, publicist dictate not only your professional, but also your private life? So what if you don't want to show up in public on Valentine's day? And why should you look like... I'm sorry for the insinuation... a fickle little star who's not strong or confident enough to find a man on her own. Somehow I don't think they give you enough credit..."

For some unknown reason she doesn't feel embarrassed or even offended, she takes the question for what it is. And thinks about it.

"It's part of being an actress, at least I thought it was. I wasn't in a position to say no when they scheduled me for an appearance or an interview, it's my job to do these things. The Valentine's dates... it was originally a one time thing but it went so well that it sort of became a thing. However, it's now gone too far. On the way here today, my supposed best friend was reading me list of what I must do with optional kiss at the end of the night, I's surprised she didn't tell me what to drink and eat...," she stops herself realizing she has talked all evening while still not knowing anything about Damon. "I'm sorry, I talk too much."

"It's not a problem, we're here to enjoy the Valentine's and it seems to me despite being one of the most shining of stars... You don't get to speak often enough."

Once again she can feel he means it... but what is she supposed to do with it?

Damon seems to have noticed her discomfort and gestures for Rudy to come closer. "How about we have a look at the dessert menu?"

She nods enthusiastically. When was it the last time she spoiled herself with dessert?

* * *

"I still want to know about you," she returns to the conversation once she finished her dessert. It was Chocolate Mousse Cake and she had to fight a moan that was forming in her mouth with every bite.

Damon isn't in a hurry to finish his, he's enjoying watching her eat. He wouldn't have expected to see such genuine pleasure for something as simple as a piece of cake. She's funny, sincere, kind, hasn't tried to hide who she really is. Although beautiful inside and out, there's also a melancholy about her. It's as if she's a tiny bird trapped in a golden cage, wanting nothing more than to be set free to fly on eagle's wings.

"There's not much to tell, really. I grew up in a normal family, one younger brother. We weren't rich but we had everything we needed. I graduated from college with dreams of starting my own business. My father had other plans though, he wanted me to join him in the family one," he shrugs.

"And?" she's curious about his life, it sounds so different from hers, she hopes he's found what he was looking for.

"And... I succeeded. Not exactly how I imagined my future but I'm on my own and I'm satisfied with what I've achieved. What about you? Your work I mean, are you happy with what you do?"

It doesn't escape her attention that he doesn't reveal any details about his career or where he lives... It's his right though. He's o_ne lucky person_. Who is she to demand answers?

"Perhaps... I do enjoy making movies, working with different teams and sometimes even the fans that greet me on the street...Sometimes it becomes overwhelming though. Those are the times I wish I could just pack my bags, go to a deserted island and spend there a month or two to clear my head. But that's hardly possible when my schedule is always booked up. Everyone tells me I should be grateful that I'm young and popular and that I should enjoy the ride while I can. "

"You're young and beautiful and an exceptional actress and no matter what they say, you will be wanted as long as you're able to play the game. Trust me."

She smiles at that. "Thank you, that's nice."

"It's true," he gives her a crooked smile of his own.

_Sadly, this evening has to end..._

"I...," she looks up to find the waiter.

"Don't even think about it. Please, it's my treat, I asked you to be my date and I'm incredibly lucky that you agreed."

Elena feels like she's immersed in a dream, this is the most genuine date she's had in years. She wishes she could live it over and over again. The least she can do is accede to his wishes. "Okay..."

"Thank you," Damon whispers passionately. He nods at the hostess and she hurries to bring him their bill. Was it her imagination or did... she give Damon not so professional look? Did he return it? Maybe he comes here to spend his evenings with different women. Or did she leave her number when she handed back his card?

_As if it's any of her business._

He holds her chair once again and follows her to the door. Elena can't resist a short look back at the place before she walks towards the entrance.

"This was the best evening I have had in a long time, thank you." He takes her hand in his and lifts it to his lips. The touch is soft and warm.

"No, I thank you, really."

"Now, should I call you a cab or will Caroline pick you up? Perhaps you'd let me to take you home?"

_Did he mention Caroline's name? _A warning bell starts ringing in the back of her mind. She swallows thickly, suddenly feeling light headed.

"Did you just mention...?" She won't finish as the woman in question walks inside the restaurant, relief on her face as soon as she spots her boss in Damon's company. She doesn't hesitate to join them.

"Thank God and you too, Damon. I was worried this evening might end badly after Elena got so upset on the way here."

Elena takes a few steps away from them, she suddenly can't breathe. _She needs space. _"Did you just call him 'Damon'?" she fumes and looks at Damon accusingly, "And you mentioned 'Caroline' before?"

"Of course, Damon Salvatore, he's...," Caroline has no clue what might be wrong with her.

"Let me explain, Elena!" Damon's pleading, well aware what Elena must be thinking now.

But she won't listen.

They tricked her.

They took advantage of her naivety and betrayed her trust.

_Damon._ He's the man Caroline arranged for tonight's date. And he played her like a fucking instrument.

She shakes her head 'no' violently and before the two can react, she runs out of the restaurant. For once lady luck is with her, there's a cab waiting after a drop off. She flies inside and slams the door behind her, the vehicle darts into traffic before she has time to fasten her seat belt.

By the time Damon with Caroline hot on his tail get outside, she's already gone.

* * *

It's been a few days since the Valentine's day fiasco and she's managed to avoid Caroline but it's not for lack of trying on the blonde's part. Only once did she pick up her phone, she was still in the throes of sleep having just woken up but tossed it aside without uttering a sound.

When Caroline's ringtone got to be incessant, she finally turned the damn thing off. Elena has to give her props for her persistence though, her next line of attack being a full frontal assault on her home. But by keeping the curtains drawn and the lights outs, she managed to keep her away for another day, not giving a rat's ass about what she must be thinking.

Rather than stay inside, she spent the day by the pool most of it sleeping on the shadowed porch. In the days leading up to the Valentine's Day nightmare, she had several busy days so she needed the rest anyway. When she wakes up again, the sun is setting and she sighs, knowing she's slept too much. After making herself a light salad and a nice glass of wine, she is able to fall asleep once again with the help of a cheesy romance novel.

The next day she wakes up early, takes a shower and makes herself breakfast, a real one. She doesn't feel like cooking but does it anyway. Numb... she feels numb and doesn't know where to start picking up the pieces of her dignity, let alone her self-confidence. Luckily she remembers she's supposed to have dinner with some production people and do a short interview with 'E' tomorrow. She won't cancel the interview but she calls Tyler, her contact person at Lockwood Entertainment and cancels the meal, feigning illness.

"I'm sorry Ty, I really don't want to spread this virus to your other guests, please pass on my apologies?" She coughs for good measure.

Tyler's all understanding. "Sure, it's not that big a deal, I'll explain it to father. Weird though, Caroline didn't say anything when I talked to her earlier?"

"I haven't talked to her. I woke up like this, I probably stayed too long by the swimming pool yesterday."

"Careful, girl, you need to be in top shape next week when filming gets back on schedule. You should know that we've gotten great press from the Valentine's date. The responses are touching."

"What? Ah..." she coughs again. "Gotta go, Ty, thanks and... enjoy dinner." She quickly disconnects the call, the mention of Valentine's day washing over her like a cold shower. Now that she's cleared her schedule, she has a lot of time to _think_. And try to deal with the consequences.

* * *

Deciding she's no coward, she goes outside to pick up her mail. There's some bills, a few uninteresting letters, the newspaper and a couple magazines. She throws the pile on the couch, plops down next to it and starts leafing through the newspaper. Just what she needed to see, they have a Valentine's day spread showing how Hollywood celebrates the most romantic day of the year. And of course, she and Damon are prominently featured. It had to have been taken when they were saying goodbye, she never even saw a flash. One thing she's certain of though is that it was somehow Caroline's doing.

Just a minute before heartbreak.

She crumples the paper, tosses it behind her and reaches for the tv remote. Flipping through the channels, she hopes to find something about Tyler's mysterious mention of great press and 'touching' responses. Clearly, they must have made an impression as she has no problem finding it.

"Everyone's talking about Elena Gilbert's mysterious Valentine's date. According to my sources, he's a well known entrepreneur but strangely enough. no one seems to know exactly who he is. As you can see by the photo, he exudes charisma and _class_. Hopefully we'll know more the next time they're seen together. However, we all know Elena Gilbert is a notoriously private person so it's anyone's guess if we'll catch another photo of the handsome couple."

Elena snorts, shutting the tv off. Only when she shoves the remote to the other cushion does she notice her hand is shaking. Blowing out a frustrated puff of air, she grabs her laptop and goes to the various entertainment websites to see viewers comments or rather, "touching reactions" about the story. Predictably, Lockwood Entertainment's is full of photos from her Valentine's day dinner. Her stomach does flip-flops, she doesn't want to look but can't stop herself either.

She feels even worse than she did on that evening... Every picture means a memory of something that was a lie. It's her own fault and deep inside, she knows Caroline and the others didn't intend to hurt her but they did. Every single _precious _emotion she felt was built on a false premise and she can never look back on that night with anything but despair. She allows herself this one look at the pictures and then she'll close this short chapter of her life forever.

She scrolls down the page slowly, big hot tears traveling down her face. The comments are truly touching. They wish her the best, _hopefully this one will finally make her happy, poor girl doesn't have anyone, they look gorgeous together..._

After closing her laptop down she stands up, grabs the newspaper and tears it to pieces. Watching the shreds descending, she looks at her shaky hand. Only now she realizes she's still wearing the bracelet...

She's not strong enough to tear it off.

* * *

When morning comes, she arrives at the television station an hour early, a smile on her lips, sun glasses hiding the fact she didn't sleep all night. She'll take them off so the interviewer won't speak to an anonymous star but for now...

"I was really enthusiastic when you agreed to come," their reporter, Andie's having a small chat with her while they're waiting for the technicians to get ready.

"No problem, Andie, it's my pleasure." It's routine, Elena can do this even in her shaken shape. _She's a capable actress, she can play her role._

"Hey!" A guy peeks into the studio where they're sitting. "Your manager's here, should I send her in?"

"Sorry," Elena excuses herself, I'll just give her instructions and be right back.

"Of course!" Andie gestures for her to do what she needs. "We still have a half hour."

Elena smiles at her and quickly leaves the studio to deal with her... _friend._

"Elena!" Caroline's eyes widen, "I wasn't sure where you were, I came to pick you up and..."

"I am perfectly capable of getting to the studio on my own, Caroline, as you can see I'm here with plenty of time to spare. Now you can go and do what you... do when you're not trying to babysit me."

"Look, Elena, we need to talk. I just..."

"No, we don't. Not now and not anytime soon. I need to focus on my job and just looking at you makes me angry."

"But Damon is..."

"Get. Out." Elena grits her teeth, annunciating slowly. "I don't wanna hear anything from you and especially nothing about Damon. I'm not a child and I demand you stop treating me like one. Please, respect that. Or it may become necessary for you to look elsewhere for a job."

"What's gotten into you? When do I not respect your wishes?"

Elena gives her a pointed look. "Really? We are not talking about this now but know, things are going to change. It's become patently obvious that I can only depend on myself to stay a real person. I'll let you know when I decide how you fit into this new arrangement. Until then, don't text, don't call, don't show up at my house. When I'm ready, I will contact you."

"Elena!" Caroline screams then slaps her hand over her mouth, they're in a studio after all, "You need to listen to me about Dam..."

Elena covers her ears with her palms and turns her back to the sometimes bombastic blonde. "I'm not listening, go, do what you want, I'm done with this conversation. Don't make a scene," she adds with a certain satisfaction as it's actually Caroline's job to be telling this to their client. She effectively shuts the door between them seconds later.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you," Damon tells Caroline with no sign that he's joking.

"What did I do?!" she sounds hurt, clearly clueless what might have gone wrong with this situation.

"I'm going to kill you no matter what my brother thinks about it. You know what she told me? That you used to be her friend first and your managerial responsibilities came after that. From what I see, it looks like her so-called best friend took a backseat to her manager. Do you have an idea what you did? You treat her like an incompetent teenager and you're surprised that she's lashing out? And who are you actually working for? Her or the company? Did you trade your friendship for a career?"

"What are you babbling about? Elena was always _happy_ to have me deal with the minutiae for her. She's... shy, a nice person, she's never been interested in managing her own publicity."

"Look at what you've done. Do you call the image you created publicity? A girl that goes out with a new guy every Valentine's day? One that is incapable of finding a man on her own, one that she wants to be with?"

"You don't understand. She... doesn't date. Like at all. No one wants her to be seen as a reclusive weirdo."

Damon snorts. "Weirdo. Wonderful, just wonderful," he takes a last puff from his cigarette then stomps it out. "This is _your friend _we're talking about."

"I didn't mean it like that...," she finally stops arguing and listens.

"But she feels like a project. Also thanks to you," he sighs, shaking his head in frustration. "She doesn't deserve that. You should try to help her, not 'solve things for her' in ways she's not comfortable with. She's not that person you're trying to shape and form into some kind of "_Stepford_ woman."

Caroline's silent for a while, thinking of what he said. "There was a guy," she starts talking eventually. "His name was Wesley Maxfield. An unscrupulous SOB, if you ask me. He looked decent, was nice to Elena, a true gentleman, you'd say. He took his time, they started dating and it looked like they're the best couple in the world...

One day he was just gone and a few weeks later, the first articles about her privacy and intimate pictures began to pop up. He sold her out to the tabloids Even more than half a year later those photos kept appearing. I thought it'd be the end of her career. I was worried about her sanity. Since then, she doesn't date and never allows anyone to get close to her."

Damon's look is uncompromising, "And now she thinks we tricked her into to believing her genuine date was arranged. We took from her and ruined the only thing she believed was real and we have to convince her otherwise. Because it was... For me, it was."

* * *

Elena congratulates herself for managing to go two more days without any interference from Caroline or anyone else for that matter. Seems her manager finally got it through her thick head that she wasn't kidding when she asked space and for once is giving it to her. Instead, Tyler picked up the slack, reminding her of the Shriner's Hospital charity event she usually attends, this year she's been asked to give a speech. She can't exactly pull out of something so important, it would reflect badly on the charity and herself. But most importantly, the last thing she'd want to do is hurt the children that the hospital cares for. She reassures him she will be there and accepts his offer to pick her up before the event, at least it prevents Caroline for doing the job.

"They changed the venue? It's crowded!" Elena's stunned when they arrive at the event center.

"Interest has really ticked up over the last year, I truly believe that is to your credit," he says chivalrously but she can see he's rather serious in his praise.

"I don't think so, but thanks...," she's looking at the crowds lined up outside waiting their turn to enter.

"Look, I know you prefer going to these events alone but if you want, I can accompany you...?"

He doesn't push, just looking out for her. How much does he know about her and Caroline's... disagreement?"

"Thanks, Ty, I'll be alright on my own." Not that she isn't nervous, she hopes she can keep her voice steady when she makes her presentation. Looking down, she squeezes her hands, willing them to stop shaking. No matter, she's going to do what she came here to do.

Tyler shakes his head, his eyes sliding to her hands, she's now rubbing them together. "Pretty bracelet, is it new?"

"Oh, just a Valentine's gift from the restaurant."

He gives a whistle, "I heard Lily's is fancy but I didn't know they'd offer_ fine_ jewelry as a promotional gift."

"What are you talking about?" she eyes the bracelet.

"The tiny stones in the curve of the half heart are diamonds and it's white gold for sure."

_How is that possible?_

"Thanks for the ride, Tyler. See you inside?"

"Sure thing," he salutes her and drives on to park the car.

* * *

She melts into the crowd and finds it rather easy to blend. They talk about things that matter and she responds naturally, they matter to her too. Soon it will be time to give her speech but it's just another role, no problem to perform. She must admit she'd feel more comfortable with someone by her side... It's not that she can't handle it, she's more than capable but most people are here with someone...

At the precise moment she feels a hand slipping gently under her elbow and the voice next to her ear almost stops her heart.

_Almost. _

Because right away it speeds up at the familiar sound.

"Good evening, Elena, I hope you won't turn away my company?"

"Damon..." She can hardly make sense of what or rather who she's looking at. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured I might have a better chance to catch up with you here. Besides, you'll look better with me on your arm," he gives her a wink.

Elena fights the urge to laugh. Is she dreaming or what? There's a myriad of emotions she's feeling but miraculously the anger isn't the dominant one. It's the heartache that things can't be the way her heart desires, because it never got to taste fulfilment.

"We have nothing to talk a..."

She doesn't finish, because his lips are on hers, much warmer and much softer than they felt on the back of her fingers.

She can hear the _ooohs_ and_ aaahs_ around them and when he releases her from his hold, he gives a few smiles and an _I'm sorry_, receiving nothing other than kind and understanding looks.

It's impossible that she'll give the speech and actually make sense right now...

_It goes off without a hitch._

"We need to talk," he repeats when he helps her off the stage and stands with her protectively while she's getting a vigorous round of applause.

* * *

"Will you let me take you home? I won't do anything inappropriate, I promise." '

"Was it...?"

"No, it wasn't Caroline's idea. In fact, I've forbidden her from pestering you but Caroline is who she is..."

_True. How does he know her childhood friend so well?_

"Stefan, her fiancé is my brother," he answers her unasked question which kind of freaks her out. "I've known her since they started dating and when she needed a fancy place for your Valentine's date she came to me. I own Lily's...," he adds, explaining his role in it.

Her mouth forms in perfect 'o'. _Very kissable._ "You are the owner of Lily's? It's one of the most popular and classy places in Hollywood!"

"That would be me...," he admits, clearly not one to brag.

"Wow...," she tries to wrap her mind around it. "How did Caroline get you agree to the date then? You must be one of the richest..."

"She didn't, Elena, that's what I needed to clear up. Your date was supposed to be some guy named Lorenzo? But Caroline called him off after the fight you two had in the car. I knew you were coming and I will admit I wanted to see the famous Elena Gilbert so I went to the restaurant as a guest. When I saw you alone, unhappy... and trust me, Elena, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I was unable to stay away. I wanted to make the evening one you wouldn't soon forget, I wanted to make you happy... You know how it went," he sighs, looking at her expectantly.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he's confused.

"I'll let you take me home."

He notices her playing with the bracelet on the way, it warms his heart that she likes it. He's wearing his lapel pin as well and doesn't even feel silly.

"You still have it...?" he gesture with his head without taking his eyes off the road.

"I do... I wasn't able to just throw it away. And I didn't realize that it was valuable, I thought it was a pretty piece of costume jewelry."

"Oh," Damon chuckles, "The other ladies got similar crystal bracelets, you however got the real thing. I'm not poor but..."

"You don't?" she blinks. "Now it's really confusing."

"This one was made especially for you."

"You're kidding, right? Why would you do that? If I was there with that... Lorenzo, I would never have known?"

"But you'd still have it," he shrugs. "Unless you hated that guy so much that you'd throw it away."

"Which is quite possible," she jokes but her mind's still processing. "Why would you do that?" she repeats quietly.

"It's quite simple, Elena. I'm a fan." And the crooked smile is back.

When they stand by the gate in front of her house readying to say goodbye, Damon supports her elbows in his palms, bringing her closer to him. Slowly, to give her a chance to pull away, he lowers his head to hers and gives her the sweetest of kisses. It takes a second or an hour before they part again, reluctant to let go of each other completely.

"Did I break any rules? " he asks in a low voice.

"Well, the kiss was always optional," she answers teasingly and he's astounded at their progress.

_He thinks he's in love with this woman._

* * *

The restaurant is crowded as it usually is when he offers his arm and proudly leads her to _their_ table.

"This is the most lovely restaurant I've ever been to, we must thank the lucky owner before we leave," she whispers into his ear. Accidentally she brushes his earlobe with her lips which will probably drive him crazy imagining other things during their meal. Considering her dark smile, she knows it's a certainty.

_Later._

It's been _almost _a year since they decided they didn't care about problems or obstacles and became a couple. _Best decision they've ever made. _But today, they're here to celebrate a different anniversary.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Salvatore, Miss Shaw...," Rudy offers them the menus and hurries to bring them their drinks.

Tomorrow, the tabloids really will have something to chatter about.

_Just wait till they get a look at this year's Valentine's gift._

* * *

_I had no intention of posting anything today. Nothing came to mind as far as an idea. All the credit goes to Eva, she surprised me with this yesterday, asking me if I was up for a challenge. I hope you'll all enjoy this last minute DE Valentine from the two of us for all of you. This is the 100th story! _

_Title courtesy of Linkin Park. _

_We have two short stories written, working on another. We're also working on "Cold Wind to Valhalla." I'd want to get the SIMM sequel written before we return. _

_I hope you all had or are having a fun, safe and romantic evening. We'd love to hear your thoughts. Until we return. _


End file.
